sas3guidefandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment Boxes
Equipment Boxes will spawn randomly around on both singleplayer and multiplayer. They have a time frame of when they will spawn. Your player must move over the crate to pick it up. Once you pick it up you will get a bonus. These bonuses can be experience, cash, weapons, equipment, and sentry guns. If you get a sentry or a gun, it will be available in your equipment screen. You must click "SPACE" to bring it up. There is a section labeled "Power-Ups", your weapon or sentry will be there. To place a sentry, stand where you want to place it. Then open the equipment menu and click the turret, it will go down where you're standing. To chose a gun, go in the equipment menu, or you can switch to it with your set keys ( Default: Q & E ) *Pistols have 200 bullets *SMGs have 250 bullets *ARs have 200 bullets *Shotguns have 25 bullets *LMGs have 250 bullets Some guns have 'Special' ammo and so have a different amount: *MGL-140 has 30 grenades *RPG has 10 Rocket-propelled grenades *M41-A has 200 bullets *Flamethrower has 40 liters of napalm gasoline Items Found In Boxes The items you find in the boxes change as you rank up. For example, once you reach rank 20-25, you will notice you will start to stop getting the shotguns and start getting machine guns. Below is a list of the things you may be able to get in the game. Please add your findings to the different level columns so that we can get a comprehensive gauge on which pickups are common and which are rare. 'Random Box Items ''(Level 1-10) '''Accessories *GECAL 50'' (Common)'' *ADWS'' (Very Rare) '' *Grenades × 12'' (Very Common)'' *Cryo Grenades × 6'' (Common)'' *Cash $15 - $225'' (Very Common)'' 'Non-Premiums' *Ruger P97 (Rare) *Nitro Express'' (Very Rare)'' *Desert Eagle'' (Rare)'' *Skorpion (Rare) *MP5 (Rare')'' *MP7 (Common) *Vector (Common) *AUG PARA'' (Common)'' *AK47 (Rare) *M16A4 (Rare) *FN FAL (Rare) *SCAR-H (Rare) *REC-7'' (Very Rare)'' *''ARX160 (Uncommon)'' '''Premiums *PP19 Bizon (Rare) *Berreta 93R'' (Common)'' *G20'' (Rare)'' *M1 Garand'' (Common)'' *Beowulf (Uncommon) 'Random Box Items (Level 11-20) 'Accessories' *GECAL'' 50 (Common)'' *ADWS'' (Very Rare)'' *Cryo Grenades × 6'' (Common)'' *Grenades × 12'' (Very Common)'' *Cash $225 - $410 (Very Common) 'Non-Premium' *M16A4 (Common) *FN FAL (Common) *SCAR-H (Rare) *REC-7'' (Very Rare)'' *ARX160 (Common) *Stoeger (Common) *Winchester 9410 (Very Common) *SPAS-12 (Common) *M1014'' (Common)'' *Bren (Rare) *RPD'' (Rare)'' *M249 SAW (Rare) *MG4'' (Very Rare)'' *M240 MAG (Extremely Rare) 'Premium' *M1 Garand (Common) *Beowulf (Common) *AA-12 (Rare) '''Random Box Items ''(Level 21-30) 'Accessories' *GECAL'' 50 (Common)'' *ADWS'' (Rare)'' *Cryo Grenades × 6 (Very Common) *Grenades × 12'' (Super Common)'' *Cash $410 - $850 (Super Common') (Is very pesky if you have over 100,000 money)'' '''Non-Premium *SPAS-12 (Common) *M1014'' (Common)'' *SAW (Common) *MG4 (Common) *Stoeger (Common) *Winchester 9410 (Common) *RPD (Common) *BREN (Very Common) *M240 (Very Rare) *MGL-140'' (Common after rank 23)'' 'Premium' *'AA-12 (Rare) *Browning (Rare after rank 22) *RPG (Rare after rank 24) '' *M2 Flamethrower ''(Rare after rank 25) *M41-A Grendel (Rare after rank 26) '''Random Box Items ''(Level 31-50) 'Accessories' *GECAL 50 (Common)'' *ADWS'' (Common)'' *Cryo Grenades × 6 (Common) *Grenades × 12'' (Very Common)'' *Cash $600 - $1500 (Very Common) 'Non-Premium' *M240 MAG (Rare) *M249 SAW'' (Common)'' *MG4 (Common) *BREN (Very Common) *RPD (Common) *MGL-140 (Common) 'Premium' *M41-A Grendel (Very Rare) *Flamethrower (Rare, Very Rare in Elite Ranks) *RPG-7 (Common until rank 40) *M2 Browning (Common until rank 40) Trivia *Players are able to place turrets while reviving. *If you get a weapon from a box, then get another of the same gun, it will count as 2 different guns. * Also, if you get 2 weapons of the same gun and use up one's ammo, the other one will automatically replace it, regardless of their orders in Power-up menu. *If you get multiple sentries in a row, without placing them down, your equipment screen may bug out. Power Weapons and sentry pictures may overlap and not work. *You can pick up a premium weapon even if you haven't paid for it. Category:Browse Category:Useful Pages Category:Popular Pages Category:Strategy Guides Category:All Pages Category:Premiums Category:SAS3